The Exodus
"I've got my work cut out for me, that's for sure" - Nox, upon inspecting the ship The ''Exodus, ''formerly known as The Krayt Fang, ''is the current mobile base of operations for the mercenary band known as The Last Resort, who stole it during their desperate flight from Tatooine and the vengeance of Teemo the Hutt. Previously owned by the vicious Trandoshan Slaver, '''Trex, it is unknown if the group are planning to re-name it or use whatever potential notoriety/fame it might have to their own advantage. Currently it is sat somewhere unknown, having escaped into hyperspace briefly to evade their Imperial pursuers. It suffered heavy damage in the brief skirmish with Imperial Starfighters, nearly losing all starboard power, but the efforts of Nox managed to keep it steady and together to make the jump to hyperspace. After felling Teemo and coming into some significant windfall, the Party travelled to meet a contact supplied by Ota, their infochant friend. Over the course of three days, the innovative Mesekae R'sath and his workers completely revamped the vessel, and the ship was re-christened as '''The ''Exodus. It served them well on their future journeys, though it suffered an unexpected bump during a stealth mission to Dirakan, having crashed amidst the treeline and suffering severe damage to the ventral turret. They managed to negotiate quick repairs with some former pirates they encountered there and made is back off-planet, just narrowly avoiding an Imperial patrol to do so. This happiness was short-lived for the ship however, as after the repairs to the ventral turret and its surrounding pod were carried out back at Mesekae's Hangar, K'ruhk detonated a grenade on board out of disproportionate rage at Whitefang, wiping out the entire crew quarters and taking his own life when he refused to avoid the blast. Sections Cockpit The main room of the ship, for obvious reasons, with room for a pilot, co-pilot and two navigators if absolutely necessary. K'ruhk spent most of his time here, as the group's primary (and previously only) pilot. He even slept in the pilot chair, until the day before his death, when he finally slept in the crew quarters. Now it is the main domain of Hikaru, sharing piloting duties with Whitefang. 'Common Room' Technically part of the Main Cargo Hold, taking over the eastern portion. Furnished with a central booth-style couch, freshly upholstered after visiting Mesekae. Also home to a relatively modern Gaming Table, with multiple difficulty settings, 5 games (currently), and possibility of multi-players. This seemed to be the 'safe space' for Houk ally Mergon, though he has since made his home wherever he happens to rest. Main Cargo Hold Filled with large, empty crates and the location of a secretive smuggling compartment that once housed the six Wookiee pelts that Trex was contracted to deliver to Teemo the Hutt. Once those pelts were stashed into a secure crate, if for no other reason than to remove the disgusting smell that permeated the vessel, this room became a lot more homely. It houses the central communicator on the ship, a holoterminal, which the group is now linked to. So far it has only be used sparingly, mostly to convene with Ota. Off to the southwest of this room is the galley, wherein meals and supplies can be prepared and stored respectively. Hikaru has curled up here to sleep occasionally as well. Now home to an onboard amenities unit, fully stocked with drinks and foods. Connected to the Freight Loading Compartment, for heavier supply loading, and the second Cargo Hold, while also being connected to the main walkway of the vessel. Freight Loading Compartment For the loading and off-loading of any freight or cargo the Party may carry. Currently it is home to their newly-claimed multi-person speeder, stolen during the ambush on Ryloth, though this is still in disrepair following the crash on Dirakan. Rear Engineering Compartment Where Nox was stationed during the escape from Tatooine, having installed the Hypermatter Reactor Igniter and trying to repair as much damage as he could during the skirmish. A chair and harness were added here at Nox's request during the renovations by Mesekae, due to the sheer number of times that Nox was sent flying and dented the walls. It is now the allocated bay of T3-N5, their astromech droid, and the rest of the Nox Network acquired while delving deep below Duro. Turrets A central room, with a ladder that leads to the dorsal and ventral turret emplacements. As of the crash on Dirakan, the ventral turret emplacement was sealed off, having been punctured and at risk of venting atmosphere. This was resolved later at Mesekae's Hangar, with a new emplacement built and added on. Crew Quarters The main quarters for the former Captain Trex, it was home to the refresher and previously the lockbox for the ship funds, which is now stashed securely in the secret smuggling compartment below deck. This room houses a pair of bunk beds and various forms of storage furniture, while a plush Wampa rug is draped proudly on the floor. This was previously where Whitefang spent most of his time, turning it into his own mini-workshop and housing the shrine to his Blaster Rifle, that held it suspended levitating in mid-air. Following the events on Dirakan, K'ruhk then utterly destroyed this section of the ship, detonating a grenade during an attempt to destroy Whitefang's shrine, instead blowing up the whole room. Thus the ship lost not only its main sleeping quarters, but also their secret smuggling compartment, personal refresher, expensive wampa skin rug and most of their personal storage. This has since been entirely replaced, minus the compartment and wampa rug. It was split into two rooms, one facing towards a new corridor, opposite the engine bay, and the other out into the main corridor. The first became home to Dabrir Vesh - devoid of most luxuries bar a pair of small trees that he has spent time sculpting, while the latter became home to Tira, with her constantly attempting to use sweets to trick Whitefang's pets so she could hug them. Cargo Hold Number Two Presumed to be the main base of activity for Nox whenever he is not seeing to repairs or general upkeep of the ship, as it has numerous discarded and randomized droid parts, presumably from past adventures of the previous owner. Taking a lot at what was there, Nox was able to determine that given time, he could produce a functional Astromech droid. He has made some progress towards this, discovering they were parts for an old T3 unit, and eventually finished building it following the events on Dirakan. A few other tools were stashed here, but have since been shared between the party members. This has become Nox's place of residence, housing the supplies and materiel that he has picked up over the course of their adventures. The worktops were upgraded recently, allowing them to become magnetized when in choppy flight conditions. Bounty Area/Med Bay Originally only accessible via the engine room, a doorway and small corridor was added during the repairs performed aboard the Serpent's Coil, making this its own separate room. Where the party first met B'ura B'an and the remains of something in a cell nearby, this room was accessed through the engineering compartment and housed six powered holding cells along with several pairs of binders lining the wall. The cells themselves appear to run on a track system, allowing for easy addition and extraction upon delivery. Will presumably be used in future if the party acquires bounties, having now freed B'ura from his own captivity and offering him aid before parting ways on Ryloth. As of the visit to Mesekae after killing Teemo, four of the holding cells were removed, and the others re-positioned, to allow for the addition of a Kolto Tank and basic medical equipment. It is likely this will become the residence of Dabrir Vesh if he officially joins the crew, putting his medical skills to great use. Crew Captain: '''Undecided as of the present '''Co-Pilots/Gunners: '''Hikaru, Whitefang '''Engineer: Nox '''Chef: '''Whitefang '''Navigator: '''T3-N5 '''Medic/Support: '''Dabrir Vesh Former Crew * K'ruhk * Mergon Upgrades First Upgrade * Wooden Dining Table * Bed for Hikaru * Chair and harness in Engineering for Nox * Re-configured the Bounty room into a Med-Bay ** Addition of a Kolto Tank * Workbenches able to be magnetized, for Nox * Suspension Shrine for Whitefang's Blaster Rifle * Gaming Table and Area ** 5 Games Second Upgrade * Replaced Ventral turret Third Upgrade * Repairs Category:Vehicle Category:Starship Category:Freighter Category:Party